


Bond

by TheBiFromUNCLE



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Death, He gets better, M/M, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiFromUNCLE/pseuds/TheBiFromUNCLE
Summary: Sarek learns how his son died.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Bond

Vulcans, despite the common misconception, do in fact feel. They feel so deeply and so passionately that it almost led to the destruction of their race. The control of emotion, therefore indicates not only respect for one's self, but respect for one's community, one's family, society and civilisation itself.

The needs of the many......

For that reason, Sarek's face did not betray the shock he felt as the mindlink opened between him and Kirk.

He saw his son, stooped and frail. He appeared prematurely aged, but no, Sarek realised. The radiation had already begun to eat away at his face.

Sarek had felt shock like this before. He had returned from another ambassadorial trip to find that the soft-faced child he had left behind had been replaced by a tall, proud, sharp-faced youth. Not a man, he still wore his hair long, but certainly no longer a child.

Shock at the natural growth of one's off-spring was illogical. Sarek just hadn't realised it would happen so quickly.

That strong, tall, taller than his father Spock now lived only in his memory. The Spock before him couldn't stand beside him, much less tower over him.

As the memory progressed, Sarek allowed the others emotions to wash over him. The grief, the urge to touch, to comfort, he took them all and they became his own and Sarek held them tightly as he watched his child die.

Despite his age (and now he would never be any older) Spock would always be his child as surely as they would both always be children of Vulcan.

The memory faded, but Sarek did not sever the link just yet. Their emotions and thoughts were too closely woven together at this moment that it was impossible for either of them to tell which of them asked

'Did he know that I loved him?'

And which of them answered, beyond reproach or doubt;

'Yes'.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a one-woman Sarek defense squad and it's my deeply held belief that he's a good dad, Actually


End file.
